My adventures of Kenai, Koda, and Ari
by blacklight2345
Summary: My adventures of Kenai, Koda, and Ari, my first real story. "Kenai and Koda are, having a great time being Brothers, with Koda still showing him the ropes Meanwhile , Ari who's a good friend of Kodas, who acts like a second mother to him comes out of Hibernation. What adventures will be told?"
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey guys, welcome to the new story! I'm working on Chapter 2 at the moment, so sorry Chapter 1 is short.**

It was a late morning, with a light rain falling into the nearby forest, outside Ariana's cave. There were some Deer nearby, Birds chirped as they flew by her cave, trying to race each other. "Hey guys! How are you this morning?" she gladly said, as she slowly got out of her cave.

"Hey Ari! How are you on this fine morning?" A bird replied, happily landing on a nearby branch.

"Oh, I'm pretty good! Anything I missed while I was hibernating?" She asked, struggling to keep her eyes open as she walked over to the branch.

"Oh, nothing much. Koda got a new brother, but he lost his Mother. I-" he said, cut off by Her shocked look.

"You think that's nothing? I love Koda like he's part of my Family, he used to play pranks on me all the time!" Ari exclaimed, trying to think how a Mother as good as Koda's could have died. "Well, thanks for the news at least, James." Ari said, deep in thought.

"No problem, Ari. See you around the forest." James said as he started flying back to his nest.

"I've got to go and see Koda. He might just need a friend right now." Ari sighed in sadness, as she started walking.


	2. Chapter 2 The Greet

**Authors note: Hey guys, welcome to the story! Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! I'm also going to reply to comments at the end of the chapters, so again, enjoy!**

Ari was lost in thought while on her way to the famous river side gathering, known as the Salmon Run. She was just walking around, when she heard laughing in the distance.

"That's odd," Ari thought to herself. The only laughing noises she normally hears are from…"Koda!" She exclaimed, running towards the laughing. As she got closer, she could hear it was definitely Koda, and another Grizzly that sounded much larger than Koda. 'Could he be in trouble?' She thinks as she ducks into a bush. The White and black sow edges ever carefully forward, and eyes Koda play wrestling with a big brown bear. When All of the sudden, the brown grizzly stands and looks around him and Koda.

"Koda, stay close, I think I heard something nearby." He says, and as commanded Koda stays right behind him. 'well, At least they haven't seen me yet.' Ari whispers as she tries to move, but alas that makes the bush rustle, and the two bears stare at the bush.

"Oh come on bush." She whispers as,they start walking over.

"Stay here, Koda." Kenai says as he slowly walks over to the bush that made some noise. 'it might just be a squirrel.' as he gets closer. Koda would get a good laugh out of that, that's for sure. But, when he moves the bush aside, there's a Grizzly there! "Who are you?" Kenai demands, getting ready to fight if he has to.

"I'm sorry! I just came to see Koda!" Ari says, trying to hide her surprise from the grizzly. 'his voice is deeper than I thought'

"What do you want with my little brother?" Kenai said, relieved that she just wanted to see Koda. But he wasn't going to put his guard down, not for any Sow.

"Hehe, well, uh. I just came out of hibernation, and I heard Koda lost his mother and I just came to see if he needs a friend." She said, with a toothy smile.

Kenai stopped being as aggressive as he heard this. "Well, uh. Thanks for looking into helping my Brother out. I appreciate it. What's your name?" Kenai said calmly.

"My name is Ari, and yours? And wait- Koda has a brother?" She added almost instantly in reply

Kenai, caught of guard from this let her go. "It's all good, Koda. She's here to see you." Kenai finally said, relieved it was a friend. "And yes, I'm Kodas Brother Bear." He added, hoping she'd not ask anymore.

"Ari?! What are you doing here? Last I saw you was last year! " Koda exclaimed happily.

Ari was laughing, when she finally said "I've been hibernating still!" She said laughing "And, I heard about your mother." She added dimly.

Koda thought about what the white and black sow said. "Well, it's alright, I have Kenai to watch my back now"

"Ha haha, yeah. Koda, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kenai asked while starting to drag the cub.

'This Kenai character seems..off. I don't know how, but.' She thought.

"Look, Koda. Don't tell her about me, alright? Not yet, anyways." kenai was practically begging.

"Alright kenai, I'll do it for you. " Koda replied.

"Alright Ari, wanna come with us to the River?" Kenai asked from the tree line.

"Sure thing!" she replied, running to them.

"How much further?" asked Koda for the the fifth time in a row, trying to run up in front of Kenai. 'Kenai has been kind of quiet since we left, he keeps looking back at Ari like she's going to disappear' Koda noticed.

"Not much further, Koda. You should know better than the three of us, you've been there the most." Kenai said, not looking back as he marched onwards.

'Something really does seem up with Kenai, he's been avoiding looking at at me the best he could, and he's stayed pretty quiet. I hope I haven't troubled him' Ari thought as she walked in the back of the three of them.

"Yeah Kenai, I know, but I just want to be there right now! I'm so excited to take Ari there for the first time in years!" Koda was practically yelling as he was jumping around the bigger grizzly.

"It's her first time in years?" Kenai replied, now looking back at Ari.

"Yeah, It is. It's been a good three or four." She responded to Kenai's question, giving a toothy smile.

"Wow, I can't believe it. I've only been once, but it was fun." Kenai replied, now looking straight ahead.

"I can't wait to go and enjoy it with Koda and you this year, Kenai. It'll be my first year with people other than my direct family, because, well. I stopped going when my parents went to the Great Spirits." She added silently at the end.

"I never realized, Ari. I always just thought you grew out of going" Koda said, starting to look sad.

"Well, I guess that's true, Koda. But I'm looking forward to this trip. " Ari replied, trying not to burden Koda as well.

"It's alright, a we'll have a fun time! Right Kenai?" Koda said, starting to act like himself again.

"We sure will Koda. We sure will." Kenai replied, smiling as his brother was happy again.

"Are we there yet?" Asked once again.

"Not yet Koda. Now stop asking" Kenai told him, his smile fading

 **Musqux: Thank's for the kind review! I'm starting to get back into writing, so please forgive any mistakes I make! Personally, I like some of your stories as well.**

 **Miri: Thank you! I appreciate your view on my writing so far, I'm trying to put in my best work yet.**


End file.
